Chance Meetings
by ccssy -little wolf
Summary: Two people meet due to chance. How do they make everything work out when they're trailed by countless blind dates, pestered by relatives and friends, and bothered by their chances of being together? A meeting with destiny...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

It's glad to be back and writing or should I say typing…again…!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…I only wish to…T.T

Chapter 1: Destiny?

The rain came pelting down suddenly in big, heavy drops, drenching people on the streets caught unprepared wet.

In Tomoeda High the situation was just the same, many students remained there, hopefully praying that the rain would stop any minute now, and one of them was Sakura, an auburn-haired girl with bright emerald eyes. Sakura was very popular; she was known to be super sweet, kind, cute and very cheerful. This time though she was wearing a cute pout on her face, a very cute pout that is.

Sakura's POV

Damn it! I need to go home early! It would take years before this rain stops. Maybe I should ask onii-chan to pick me up or something. Oh, wait, he has his job today, he can't go. Tomoyo also left early today.

Alright then, I'll just run home. I mean, how hard can it be? With all this rain and thunder and lightning…I mean what are the chances I'll be hit by one? Right? Right?! Oh, my! Was that thing that struck the ground lightning?!

Shit Sakura! Don't panic…! It's all in the mind…the thunders are just in my mind…(a very loud thunder suddenly sounded all over them) Okay so maybe it's not really all in the mind…But I have to go home now!

On, 3…2…1…

A warm hand suddenly enveloped mine just as I was about to run. The next thing I know, something, rather someone with chestnut colored hair streaked past me, and the warm feeling on my hand disappeared.

"I'm in 3-B, just return it sometime when you're available."

His smooth voice trailed off, and the sound of his running steps was quickly replaced by the sound of falling water again. I now realize that he had just handed me his umbrella.

His umbrella looks magnificent for just a normal umbrella. It was of the color green and intricate designs glazed over it. It was very light and the handle was soft, very easy to hold on to. When I opened it, despite its difference in weight, it covered a decent space to block the user from getting wet all over. When I examined it from inside and at the bottom of the handle, there was this weird symbol, like those of big groups or clans or something.

This umbrella was definitely of some importance or rather a symbol of wealth and power but nonetheless, thank you stranger.

* * *

People were running around everywhere, all headed for some kind of shelter to hide from this rain. One of them was Syaoran, a chestnut haired boy with deep amber eyes. He was known to many as his messy hair always stand out in a crowd and his phenomenal soccer skills that makes many fall for him. He always looks presentable even when sweating, not right now though.

Syaoran's POV

Shit! I'm so fucking wet! Mother's going to kill me. She specifically told me to come home dry and clean. Wonder why so? But shit, I better be ready for her.

"Li Xiao Lang! What is the meaning of this?" Crap, mother looks really angry, I mean REALLY angry.

"Um, well, it was raining –" I started but mother cut me off immediately.

"Raining?! Isn't that the reason why I allowed you to bring the Li umbrella that can only be used by me as the head of the family? Because you're umbrella was lost due to carelessness."

"I…well…there was this girl who seemed to really need it."

"Seemed to? Just SEEMED to?"

"NO, she was supposed to run already, but the rain was so strong and she looked so frightened so I handed her the umbrella."

"And you ran instead." Mother finished for me. " I know how KIND you may be with beautiful women, but at least take my orders in consideration."

"I'm sorry."

"Now I'll need to cancel that appointment with that girl." Mother said in a mumble but I distinctly heard her.

Appointment with a girl huh? I'm glad I got wet!

* * *

Please Review….!!!!!!!!!

Tell me what you think…!

I'd very much appreciate it…!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the suggestions…

I think I'll be changing the title of this story soon too…when I post my 3rd chapter….

The next title would be… **"Chance Meetings"**

Anyway…I'll still be looking forward to your suggestions and reviews…!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Train of thoughts**

"She just wanted to set me up with another girl AGAIN," Syaoran told his pale blue eyed cousin in his room.

"Then you'll have to thank the girl that you gave your umbrella to. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be wet, and if it you weren't wet then right now, you would have been in another stupid blind date," remarked his cousin.

"Let's just drop that subject for awhile. How did YOUR blind date go?"

"As usual, auntie, advised by our dear cousin, picked another bimbo girl that I had to endure for two stinking hours."

"Why don't you just ask out that girl you're interested in? I mean, that would at least put a halt on all of your dates," Syaoran suggested to his cousin.

His cousin shook his head making his dark hair with somewhat dark blue highlights show their splendor, "I barely know her, besides many guys are asking her out already."

"That's pathetic, Eriol."

* * *

Connected by the thoughts of their conversation, we arrive at Kinomoto's residence.

Sakura logged in the net to check her mails when a picture of an amethyst eyed girl with long dark hair appeared.

**FaShionPasSion: **You said you would be out of your house tonight…!

**Lil'BlosSom: **Sorry, forgot to tell you. It's just annoying to remember, they set me up on another blind date…

**FaShionPasSion: **Well, what happened?...

**Lil'BlosSom: **The rain got to the guy, said he couldn't come anymore…

**Lil'BlosSom: **Hey! I thought Ryuo asked you out…!

**FaShionPasSion: **Yeah, well he's a jerk so I didn't accept it, besides, you know who I really like right..?

**Lil'BlosSom: **Uh-huh…

**Lil'BlosSom: **So why don't you ask that guy out, be friend with him or something…

**FaShionPasSion: **We're not even acquainted with each other..! What if he likes someone else..? or I dunno…gets annoyed?

**Lil'BlosSom:**That's impossible..! Almost everyone likes you…

**FaShionPasSion: **Aha! But you said it yourself my dear…

**Lil'BlosSom: **What?

**FaShionPasSion:**ALMOST….Almost everyone

**Lil'BlosSom:**That's lame, Tomoyo…

* * *

"Hoe..! I'm late already!" a panicked Sakura came blasting down the stairs.

"Shouldn't be new," Touya, her older brother, taunted.

"Sakura turned her head slowly to glare at her brother. "Someday…I'll get you for something someday..!"

"I'll be waiting…"

"Bye, I'm leaving," Sakura was almost out of the door when her father called her.

"Sakura! Your umbrella!"

"Hoe…! Thank you!"

* * *

"Haah…Haah…I made it!"

"Yes, Sakura you did, now please go back to your seat," Terada-sensei suddenly appeared behind her.

"H-hai," Sakura went to her seat beside Tomoyo, they were both in class 3-C. "Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!"

"Will you please come with me later at lunch? I need to return this," Sakura pointed at the umbrella she was carrying along.

"To whom?" Tomoyo mouthed as their teacher might hear them.

"Not sure, someone at 3-B," Sakura whispered back. Tomoyo just nodded.

* * *

Reviews…please..!

So what do you think of their chat names?...kind of crappy…? or what?

Again…for the next chapter the title of this story will become

"**Chance Meetings"** ….!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: T.T…don't own…don't own…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Images**

"Tomoyo! Will you please get rid of your suitors?! They're following you like crazy!" an aggravated Sakura spoke, she didn't want to many people looking at her just for returning an umbrella.

"Sorry, but some of them are YOUR suitors, if you haven't noticed," Tomoyo replied. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of them."

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the nearest window. "Ahhhhh…it's so hot..! There are so many people HERE," Tomoyo hinted amongst the surrounding people while fanning herself with her hand.

All of their suitors understand at once what she meant and immediately began to left while some stayed behind handing the two of them some fans and refreshments before turning to leave.

"Good thinking Tomoyo! I love getting free stuffs."

"Now that, that was over, who will be the lucky guy this great umbrella belongs to?" Tomoyo asked rather slyly.

"Don't be silly Tomoyo! You're putting too much thought into this. Newsflash! I'm just returning an umbrella here!"

"Oh, all right! But I'd still film this!" Tomoyo brought out her new video camera. "So, what does mystery guy looks like anyway?" She was now peeping through the door of class 3-B.

Sakura thought hard, trying to remember the scene that happened while it was raining. "All I remember is, his brown chestnut hair."

"Sakura, are you sure he said 3-B? Coz' there's no brown-haired guy here," Tomoyo stated while still looking around.

"I'm positive that it's 3-B." It was now Sakura's turn to look around. "Okay, so maybe I heard wrong. Let's just concentrate on the hair color. I mean, how many brown-haired guys are in this school anyway?"

"Only one actually."

"That's great! Why didn't you told me before?" Sakura asked.

"Because…he's none other than, Li Syaoran!" Tomoyo informed her.

"You mean that genius slash soccer player slash hottie?" Sakura asked, quite shocked.

"Not really a genius, because he's really not that good at Japanese. But besides that, all of your descriptions are quite correct."

"Him? But I heard that he wasn't at all friendly to just anyone," Sakura's voice began to falter.

"Exactly! Maybe the guy this umbrella belonged to had a brown bag or something and not brown hair!" Tomoyo pointed out.

Sakura sighed, with that new insight, there are now a number of students who could have owned the umbrella she was holding right now. At the same time, she also felt thrilled at the thought of Li Syaoran helping her. Both in defeat, Tomoyo and Sakura headed back to their classroom.

* * *

Just as the two left, two teen guys started to walk to the direction of 3-B.

"How will you get the umbrella back?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"I told the girl that I'm in class 3-B."

Eriol's jaw fell open. "That's all you told her? And you expect it would be returned immediately?! Honestly, who do you think you are, CINDERELLA?"

"Har har," Syaoran answered mockingly to Eriol.

"You know maybe YOU should just find the girl. The umbrella's auntie's right? The sooner you get it back the better! So anything that might lead us to her?"

"I believe she has emerald orbs for her eyes," Syaoran answered thoughtfully. "That's all I remember."

"Green eyes? Are you sure?" Eriol eyed Syaoran.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"That's great! Then we've found her already! Come on, let's go!" Syaoran followed Eriol reluctantly. The two peeked inside the class of 3-C.

"Hmmm…she's not here." The two started to walk back to their own room.

"Who was not there?"

"The girl!"

"Who's the girl?"

"The girl who has your umbrella!"

"Stupid Eriol. Of course I know you were referring to that girl! Now who's the girl? The name to be exact," Syaoran snapped.

"Kinomoto, Sakura, she's the only one who has green eyes in the school," Eriol told Syaoran in a voice that implied he was irritated by Syaoran's naivety.

"Okay, so isn't that the "always late" student slash cheerleader slash cutie?"

"Huh? I thought you were naïve with your surroundings? All your descriptions are correct. And where did you get that "always late" student term anyway?" Eriol asked him surprised at his supposed "knowledge".

Syaoran glared at him, "I heard it from the other guys in our class, they couldn't stop talking about her."

"Fine but if you're sure the girl's green-eyed, then you scored good!"

"Shut up Eriol! I don't go for popularity or things like that."

"Sure, you don't," Eriol said mockingly.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes as the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch.

* * *

Please…Review..?!

Tell me what you think!

Are my chapters too short…?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I won't own CCS…ever…sad…

**Chapter 4: Forgot Something?**

Classes have just ended. Tomoyo was now walking alone back to home. "Why do I feel like I left something important at school?" she questioned herself. "Nah, I can't have!" Tomoyo continued walking happily while humming to herself not realizing that she didn't leave something, but someone.

* * *

"Shoot! Where the hell is Tomoyo?!" an annoyed Sakura said. She was waiting for almost an hour now at their school's gate for Tomoyo. "She can't have gone home without me!" But as we all know, Tomoyo can, she just did.

Sakura started to walk around, letting her feet drag her anywhere in the school. Then, she stopped. She heard far away footsteps of someone and the sound of a ball being played. The sunset was nearing, and for someone to be still practicing…She felt very curious and before she could stop herself, she was already at their school's soccer field.

She sat down on the grass near a very thick bush. She savored the cool breeze and the scent of fresh air. The footsteps of whoever was playing started to sound music in her ears. She felt very comfortable sitting there, forgetting that she was still at their school.

Then it stopped and she suddenly had the feeling that a person was going to her direction.

She looked up to find a pair of piercing amber eyes looking at her.

"Uh…Uhmmm…." the person with amber eyes started to talk.

"I…I'm sorry if I bothered you in your practice or something, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you at all. I…" Sakura started to explain.

"Uhm…I was just wondering if you could please hand me my water jug," the guy exclaimed pointing to his jug.

Sakura turned her head and noticed that she was actually sitting very near to the guy's belongings. She was surprised she hadn't noticed at all. "Sure…of course," Sakura blushed madly; she didn't know why she tried to explain herself awhile ago.

"Thanks." Sakura watched as he gulped down his water quite fast.

"Ah, I know it's none of my business but it is already dark, aren't you supposed to be on the way to your home right now?" the guy asked.

"I'm waiting for someone, my friend," Sakura answered.

"Um…" the guy looked around making Sakura do the exact same thing. "I'm sorry, but I do believe we're the only students left in here. I think your friend left already."

"Look, I'm sorry if I disturbed your practice and all, but you have no right to accuse my friend of such things!" Sakura snapped suddenly not knowing herself why she did.

Seeing that the girl in front of him clearly got the wrong idea, he started to explain, "NO, that's not what I mean! What I mean is your friend must have been in a hurry or something and forgot that you were waiting."

"That's impossible!"

"Ah, but you see, people aren't perfect."

Sakura didn't want to hear any of what he was saying anymore. She knew it herself, the odds that Tomoyo had forgotten about her were quite high yet she didn't want to admit. Why would she want to, when it would mean walking home alone feeling disappointed in and afraid in the dark where a famous group of robbers was recently reported to have been spotted? But this guy is right, it's already dark, and will be much darker if she waited any longer. So she stood up suddenly, surprising the guy, and started to walk away very fast.

"Hey, where are you going?" the guy jogged to reach her.

"Home," Sakura plainly answered, with only one thing on her mind, her safety. The guy could see she was somewhat bothered or rather scared, "Would it be fine with you if I walk with you to your house?"

"Hoe…?" Sakura stopped, she didn't expect the guy would suggest that at all. Finally recovering, she continued walking. "No."

The guy grinned ever so slightly, it was the first time he heard that type of reaction, and he found it very amusing. "Then, how about to the corner of your street?" he persisted. He knew she was being stubborn.

"I – okay," Sakura answered reluctantly.

The two started their walk and within minutes, they reached the corner to Sakura's house. Sakura stopped walking, hinting that they were there already. She waited for a few a seconds before turning around, thinking of thanking the guy, only to find that the guy left already. Perhaps he too was in a hurry? Sakura smiled inwardly to herself, she had to admit, she felt very safe with him, whoever he was.

* * *

Sakura logged in the net as soon as she arrived at their home and finished eating.

**Lil'BlosSom:**TOMOYO! MOYO! TOMOYO!

**FaShionPasSion: **Hi Sakura! What's the matter…?

**Lil'BlosSom: **Why did you leave me at school?! Waiting for you?!

**FaShionPasSion: **I…

**FaShionPasSion: **NO! I didn't….! You did say you were gonna go ahead right..?

**Lil'BlosSom: **WHAT?! I told you I'll wait for you! You even answered…telling me to wait for you by the gate…!

**FaShionPasSion:**I---well….

**FaShionPasSion: **I'm so sorry!!!!! (sends a crying emoticon)

**FaShionPasSion: **Let me make it up to you…! How about a dress…? Did something bad happen to you..? I'll never forgive myself…!

**Lil'BlosSom: **A dress would be great… well, actually nothing bad happened at all… I…met someone…

Sakura began to narrate the events regarding the guy she met that evening.

**Lil'BlosSom: **He had such piercing amber eyes…!

**Lil'BlosSom:**and….BROWN hair..!

**FaShionPasSion: **Li Syaoran…!

**Lil'BlosSom: **I dunno..maybe there's some other brown haired guy in school you don't know yet..

**FaShionPasSion:**Preposterous! Anyway, where did you say you met each other again?

**Lil'BlosSom: **the soccer field

**FaShionPasSion: **There's no more doubt! That was Li Syaoran…! I keep hearing rumors about him playing late and alone at the soccer field when he feels so..

**FaShionPasSion: **He's great! The team's ace player! I'm sure you know that already..

**FaShionPasSion:**Anyway, you ought to have thanked him for walking you home..!

**FaShionPasSion: **when you do so…bring me with you!

**Lil'BlosSom: **why? So that I'll be able to introduce you and you'll be able to enjoy a mutual friendship with him…? Newsflash…! We didn't introduce ourselves..!

**FaShionPasSion: **No, silly…I'll hide, you won't even know I'm there…I just want to tape it..!

**Lil'BlosSom:**urgh…! Who would want that…?!

**FaShionPasSion:**Awww…c'mon Sakura..!!!

**FaShionPasSion:**Please..! Imagine how many girls will get jealous..! wink wink

The two friends continue chatting away madly.

* * *

In the world of men…we arrive at Li's Residence…

"WHAT are YOU doing in MY room? Get out now!"

"No, why would I? Meiling invaded my room and unless you get her out of there, I'm not leaving," Eriol continued watching the television in Syaoran's room. "Why did you arrive home just now couz?"

"I was practicing," Syaoran answered, changing his shirt.

"And?" Eriol questioned, he knew there was more to this story.

"And what?"

"Oh, come on Syaoran! I know your practicing habits, maybe all of your habits; we're cousins living in the house studying on the same school. Now, what else happened?" Eriol persisted.

Syaoran sighed, he knew he can't avoid Eriol's question because one way or another, Eriol's still going to find a way to get an answer from him. "I walked some girl to her house." Eriol gave him a meaningful look. "She looked bothered and scared, it was already dark and a group of robbers have been spotted recently in the area," Syaoran added.

"Hmmm…that's the second lucky girl this week. Who is she..?"

"I didn't ask her name, but I think she's that Kinomoto Sakura, the one with emerald colored eyes," Syaoran said thoughtfully.

Eriol thought for a second, "Man, some luck with her or something."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Syaoran turned unpacking his school books. "Enough of this conversation, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"When Meiling's out of mine," Eriol answered calmly.

* * *

So how was it…?

Please do review…it has some certain effect…XD

Although I admit…thanks very much for the alerts and favs…!

I'm so grateful..!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow…! Thank you so much for all those who reviewed…! Heehee….

I've been waiting for them…XD….!

Disclaimer: CCS…ain't mine….!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nervous Much?**

Sakura's POV

Okay, so I woke up…just fine today and AGAIN I manage to arrive early at school. Yay! But still, my day's not that great. I feel very nervous, for some reason Tomoyo got me to promise her that I would go up to the guy last night(?), supposedly Li Syaoran, and say thank you while she films. Urgh…! I can't concentrate on the lesson at all. I am so gonna fail math again if this keeps up..!

Lunch time, great! Okay, so maybe not that great at all, I don't feel hungry at all, just plain NERVOUS. I look at the soccer field to see if anyone's practicing, and to my disappointment, found no one. Of course, no one would practice this hour, it's very damn hot!

Tomoyo nudged me out of my reverie and pointed with her eyes to a group of boys. I quickly look over to see what she was pointing at. I saw Li Syaoran, nonetheless leading their group with his also famous cousin, Hiiragizawa Eriol, a genius slash basketball player slash hottie. I sweat dropped, I even felt much more intimated by his group of such great players who were all very much popular, though not as popular as him. Tomoyo kept nudging me, all the while whispering, "Sakura, you promised!" I turned to Tomoyo, she knew very well that I was already nervous to the highest point, "I said later!" Tomoyo pouted to make me feel guilty, but it didn't work, it WOULDN"T work, all I could feel was nervousness and anxiety throughout my whole body.

Syaoran's POV

This day is so…BORING! I just want to play soccer but it's so damn hot right now for me to do so. I'm walking with my friends around the school, trying to kill time. Eriol nudged me to the direction of a group of girls giggling madly while eating their lunches. I saw that Kinomoto Sakura, hmmmm…Eriol wasn't kidding at all, seeing her much better, she's pretty cute!

Oh, and she's now having a cute pouting game with Daidouji Tomoyo, an 'I love to film and create costumes' student as again other guys put it slash choir member and soloist slash cutie. Eriol nudged me again just at the right time as I realized that I was heading straight for a tree…women…such disturbing beings for the race of men… I should remember my priorities well…!

Great…! Now the guys' our laughing their heads off because of my stupidity awhile ago…! I really lost my composure…damn women…stupid tree…!

Sakura's POV

One more minute till the end of classes..! So, I finally decided to do 'it' after classes at the soccer field, that way, I'll be sure if the guy really was Li Syaoran and spare myself from humiliation! Speaking of him, he almost hit a tree while walking with his group during lunch time. It was kind of a big news for some, because as it was rumored, his mind drifted to someone while walking, a girl to be exact. Wonder if it was me. I mean almost every other girl claims that they were the person in his mind at the time….

Shit! The bell just rang! I can't do it! I can't! I begged Tomoyo to just forget about it, but as always, she's very stubborn. Here I am, walking to my doom, sweating like mad while Tomoyo's following me like a stalker.

I hear someone playing. I gulp. A part of me wants this person to be Li Syaoran, and another part doesn't want him to be Li Syaoran! Then, I saw him. Balancing the ball on his head easily then raising it up, bouncing it then on his chest, all the while causing his chocolate brown hair get messy in a good way while going with the flow of the breeze.

He stopped when he saw me, and was now just holding the ball in one hand. He looks so hot! Crap! Why did it have to be him? Why? Why Li Syaoran? I could melt right now if you ask me but for some reason my body remembered my mission. I moved, stopping in front of Li Syaoran I desperately tried to talk. "I…I-I…I" I struggled to form other words besides 'I'. "Thank you for yesterday! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, sorry for my attitude towards you yesterday," I smiled and turned leave when I heard his smooth voice, "Wait…Are you just by yourself again?" Did he just worry about me…?!

Syaoran's POV

So…that girl really was Kinomoto Sakura!

She looked back with those beautiful eyes of her and answered cheerfully, "No, my friend's waiting for me." I wonder if she's talking about Daidouji Tomoyo. Then her phone rang suddenly and she began to speak, her face wide with shock, "What?! You left already! I thought this time you'll wait for me." She paused listening to the person at the other line. "Oh, okay. I understand. Enjoy your time with Auntie! Don't worry, I'll just walk home. Bye!" I saw her sigh heavily and she began to walk away…fast.

Perhaps she's scared of the dark? "Wait," I voiced out again. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me not to introduce to myself too, Li Syaoran." We shook hands. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation, but it seems that you're on your own again," I paused for a moment. "Kinomoto-san, if you like I can accompany you back to your house this time."

She looked very much relieved to have heard that. "Thank you Li-san." Oh, wait. I'm practicing. I unsurely looked back at the ball I put down on the grass, she must've understood because she then said, "Let's just go later. Please do continue playing, I'll just sit here and watch you, if that's alright?"

"But, if you're in a hurry…" I started to be cut off by her, "Oh, no! Not at all." She then flashed me a smile.

"You sure?" I asked. "Certainly."

* * *

Sorry if it was shorter than the others…?

It's very hard to keep typing with all the other things needed to do…

Hoe…?! I'm running at our student council…please do wish me luck…!

Don't forget to review as well…!

Thanks for the reviews everyone…! I promise I'll try to keep in touch with each one of you…? Is that good or bad…? Anyway I'll try to answer your reviews as much as I can…

Thanks very much for reading…! REVIEW…!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CCS..doesn't belong to me…

**Chapter 6: Yummy!**

Normal POV

Syaoran started to play again, volleying the ball using his knees, head and chest while Sakura sat comfortably on the grass taking pleasure at the way the wind gently blows her hair, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Syaoran broke the silence between them, "If you open my gym bag, you'll see a bag of cookies, and you could eat them if you want to…while waiting."

"Sure!" Sakura smiled and began searching Syaoran's belongings. "Is it this one?" she asked holding up a cloth bag colored green.

Syaoran glanced shortly still keeping the spotted ball in the air, "Yeah."

Sakura carefully opened the cloth bag. A little smile was on her face as the wafting aroma of the cookies hit her, though she had to admit, the shape did look kind of funny. She reluctantly took one not wanting to disappoint her new found friend, though she also thought that nothing would go bad, as long as it's food, it's fine. "Wow! This is actually great!" she exclaimed as soon as she took her first bite. "Where'd you get these?" she chomped the remainder of the cookie away.

"I made them," he answered casually, not taking his eyes off the ball then skillfully catching it by his ankle.

He looked at her and had to laugh for the sight. Sakura wasn't chewing anymore; she was holding a bitten cookie in one hand, her mouth open wide showing the cookie she was eating, all the while her face looking weird with mixed emotions of shock and amusement trying to show through at the same time. Syaoran started to laugh loudly his voice echoing through out the field causing Sakura to get back to her senses. She blushed madly swallowing the cookie away while Syaoran kept on laughing. She was starting to be annoyed for Syaoran still hasn't stop laughing for like two minutes already and had become a lot louder than before. She felt the need to slap him but had soon disappeared form her mind as Syaoran clutching his stomach kicked the ball up forgetting that there was…gravity. The ball hit the top of his head straight on, and it was now Sakura's turnto laugh at the wide-eyed Syaoran. Before long, Syaoran was already sitting beside her, both of them laughing hard making their tummies hurt.

"I must've looked really stupid," Sakura declared out of the blue a smile evident on her face.

"Well…like YEAH." The two giggled lightly.

Sakura took another cookie and started munching away. "These really taste great; I'm very surprised that you made them. I didn't exactly have the idea of you cooking!"

"That's baking, genius."

"You're so mean Li-san! Still, you know how to cook right?" Syaoran nodded. "I envy you, I wish I knew how." Syaoran snorted, making Sakura add, "I could fry you know."

"Haha…Anyway, thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked it."

"How come you're not known for these?" Sakura asked blankly.

"Other my family, few friends and you, Kinomoto-san, no one has ever yet tasted them."

"Why not? They taste real good! And by the way, I'm much honored to be one of the few people who have tasted these."

"I don't think everyone would love them as much as you do."

"But still!"

"Come on Kinomoto-san, we'll both arrive home very late if we don't leave now," Syaoran changed the subject.

"Fine," Sakura said in defeat, then her eyes sparkled. "In one condition…"

"What is it?" Syaoran was fixing all of his belongings.

"That you make me more of your cookies, or I don't know…your cooking!"

Syaoran looked at her, "Yes, sure, fine. I think it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Great!"

The two finally arrived at the front of Sakura's house. "So…this is our humble home."

"It looks very comfortable," Syaoran commented.

"I would invite you to come in, except that it's already late and your mother might be looking for you already," Sakura said.

"I don't think she would be looking, but you're right it's already late." Syaoran turned to leave.

"Then, next time…why don't we go home earlier so that I could invite you in?" Sakura asked. "It's the least I could do for accompanying me home for two consecutive days already."

"It's no problem at all. But that would be nice. See you. Later."

"Bye."

* * *

Sakura walked in their house to be greeted by the face of her angry brother. "What took you so long? You don't even have any club practices today!"

"Ooops…Sorry. Just got caught up in something, where's otousan?"

"He said he's not going home tonight, busy with work."

"Okay, anyway let's eat already! I'm starving!"

"Fine, but change your clothes first and hurry up!"

"Hai!" Sakura answered cheerfully and went up to her room to change clothes.

* * *

While Sakura was happily eating her dinner, another person had just arrived at his home.

"I checked, Meiling is not in you room," Syaoran said seeing Eriol again in his room. "You have no more excuses, get out of my room."

"My, my, aren't we very harsh?" Eriol asked mockingly still not taking his eyes off the television. "I heard from one of the maids that you made cookies this morning."

"So?"

"Have you eaten them already? They're in your gym bag, right?" Eriol asked.

"No, I haven't eaten any of them and yes, they're in the bag. Why?" Syaoran came out of his bathroom to find Eriol rummaging through his gym bag. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Found it!" Eriol shouted happily holding a little cloth green bag. He opened it slowly, a big smile on his face. Eriol scowled. "I thought you said you haven't eaten any?!"

"Yeah, I haven't." Syaoran answered half laughingly. "I didn't know she finished all of it," Syaoran mumbled to himself, but Eriol had a keen sense of hearing and heard what he said.

"She?" Eriol saw Syaoran's laughing face turn into a sigh. "Who's she?"

"Kinomoto-san." Syaoran answered simply, he felt Eriol would make something big out of his answer.

"Kinomoto-san? You two met again? Is she the reason why you went home late again?" Syaoran simply nodded again. "I can't believe you gave her all of the cookies!" Syaoran sent Eriol one of his famous glares. "Don't look at me like that! You know how much I like your cookies. So, is_Kinomoto-san_ now you're friend or something?"

"Yes, she's my friend. Got anymore questions? Coz' you know, I would love to have my room back now."

Eriol stood up. "You know, it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with her. Got a lot of suitors and as I've heard, an overprotective brother."

"What are you talking about? I told you, she's a friend." Syaoran had one his brows raised.

"Just telling you, we never know." Eriol left Syaoran in his room pondering at what Eriol's last words meant.

"Stupid Eriol, I'll never fall for her. My attention is fully on my studies and soccer." Syaoran said, only to be heard by the air around him. He then began to open a book to a page that they were told to read. "We never know what lies in the future and so, sometimes we are played at to come by the inevitable." Syaoran read aloud the first line. "Destiny huh?"

* * *

So how was it? Was it just fine or what?

Thank you very much…

**StarAngel02** and **Syaoran Dante** for reviewing all the time...and for the encouraging words you gave me…

Sadly…I lost… - not that much known in other years…though I won my batch over…

I wonder…do my feelings show in this chapter…?

Anyway…! I still have my hopes up for other elections that'll come my way and in which will have no concern with other years…!

But of course you can help me in raising my spirits by reviewing…! XD

I'll wait for them..! -


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Only CLAMP will own CCS

Disclaimer: Only CLAMP will own CCS

Sorry for the SO late chapter….

**Chapter 7: Death Glares**

Tomoyo always arrived at school very early. She did different kind of things to pass her time by. She had read thousands of novels already, made a total of twenty fanfics constantly updating at least five of them, composed five original songs, had at least two stolen photos and videos of her classmates, and had designed several clothes for Sakura to wear on different occasions, even her wedding dress which changes every month or season. This time though she was watching a recently caught video lasting for about a good two minutes or so.

"I would've loved to watch the whole thing," Tomoyo sighed to herself, repeating the short video for the hundredth time already. "I wonder what happened, Sakura has never contacted my phone yet…speaking of."

Sakura entered the room already smiling widely, this had to be a record, she was very early! Not late for three consecutive days. Tomoyo eagerly waited for Sakura's usual routine of greeting everyone only to make her smile falter, the greeting didn't come.

Sakura went directly for her seat. Tomoyo noticed another change in her, she wasn't humming the usual song from the anime "Prince of Tennis", she was humming to a very different tune, very like the one from the anime of "Yakitate Japan". Tomoyo got excited all of a sudden as a mischievous smile formed on her lips. Surely something happened last night that would make Sakura act differently all of a sudden.

"Ohayou Sakura!"

As if on cue Sakura answered with her famous remark, "Hoe…?"

"I mean, Ohayou too Tomoyo….!" Sakura began. It was as if she didn't know where to start what she was about to tell her friend.

Tomoyo made it easier for her saying, "Why the sudden change of song? Are you humming from one of the songs of 'Yakitate Japan'?"

"Uh-huh…!" Sakura answered happily. "Don't you just love that anime…? It's about bread! You know one food related to bread…?" Sakura seemed to be very energetic for today so Tomoyo let her answer her own question, "COOKIES!"

"So what about them…?"

"Well, did you know that Li-san bakes cookies that taste so delicious?! They're actually quite heavenly if you ask me!"

"Li Syaoran bakes cookies?!" Tomoyo shout out loud that many turned to their direction, mostly girls with death glares that is. "I-I mean….Li Syaoran has his own baker that bakes him cookies!"

"Well, of course," one girl answered. "He's practically filthy rich and handsome!"

"Bitch," Tomoyo muttered under her breath. She then turned to Sakura suddenly, asking in a low voice, "No way! He bakes cookies?!" Sakura just nodded cheerfully.

"I can't believe it…Li Syaoran…THE Li Syaoran bakes cookies…" Tomoyo finally accepted the truth after asking and seeing Sakura nod to all of her questions for the thousandth time now. "So how did you know?"

Sakura was saved form answering the question early in the morning when their school bell rang signaling the start of classes.

OoOoOoOoO

Eriol always arrived at school together with Syaoran. Syaoran always waited for Eriol at the gates because he always took a long time preparing for school. The two have always opted to walk when Li Yelan allowed them to do so, for one: it's good exercise, two: they usually meet up with their friends along the way, and three: it distracts them from the truth that they're filthy rich and are not like ordinary people, which they so want to be.

Eriol was now tapping his foot in a manner suggesting that he was growing impatient by the second waiting for a certain person. "Syaoran! Hurry it up! We're gonna be late! In case you forgot, WE, as in you and I, decided to walk to school today which your mother granted us the permission to graciously in the condition that we attend the blind dates scheduled this weekend! I wouldn't certainly agreed to that condition, only SOMEONE was so persistent and that I'm really sorry for myself that I took pity for that sorry ass."

"Alright! Alright, alright. Sheeesh…I'm here already…happy?" Syaoran came running outside with sweat on his forehead.

"What's with you? It's practically still cold in the morning you know…What exactly took you?" Eriol asked as they started their walk to the school.

"Here," Syaoran threw Eriol a small cloth bag. "That's your favorite."

Eriol's eyes gleamed. "What got you to make these babies today?" he said putting one of his so-called babies into his mouth. "As always very delicious."

"Thanks for the compliment," Syaoran answered coolly. "I just wanted to honor a promise I made."

"YomeSaukan?" Eriol asked his mouth still full of cookies.

"Will you swallow that first, man? It's so utterly disgusting. Such a turn off for a man like you, and you plan on asking _her_ out?" Syaoran replied mockingly.

"Shut up lover boy. I said, 'did you mean Sakura?'" Eriol snapped.

"I didn't know you two were close," Eriol gave him a confused look, "On first name basis," Syaoran added.

"No, we're not. I just like to call her that. What she knows wouldn't hurt, you know?"

Syaoran just nodded. After a while he broke the silence between them, "Yeah, the cookies are for Kinomoto-san, she made me promise last night."

"I honestly didn't thought you were a softie regarding girls like her."

Syaoran glared at Eriol for a long time. "Shut up."

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura's POV

Okay, so I started telling Tomoyo all about yesterday. She was like oh, so excited about it! Well, it wasn't that special at all but thinking about those cookies…really makes me feel…so…so…._so_….hanyan…! I wish Syaoran didn't forget his promise…wait…I meant Li-san! Li-san! We don't even know each other quite well yet; I can't start calling him by his first name!!

"Hello…? Hello…….? Earth to Sakura…"

"Hoe…!" I answered as I realized that Tomoyo was waving her hands in front of me frantically. Stupid, stupid me! I'm daydreaming again! Concentrate girl, you're talking to Tomoyo here.

"Uh…I'm sorry. What was that last part that you were saying?"

"I asked what happened next." Tomoyo told me exasperatedly. What happened next to what? Crap, I forgot what we're talking about. Think! Think!

Great! I remember now. "Well, he went home already but not before I made him promise to make me some more cookies!"

Tomoyo looked at me with somewhat a dull, crestfallen look on her face, sending me the message what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-are-you-normal-person. "He-heh," I laughed uneasily. Tomoyo clapped a hand on her forehead.

"Sakura!"

"What?" I asked somewhat defensively.

"You had the moment to ask him anything! I mean anything! And all you asked for was some cookie?" Tomoyo blurted out.

Sakura blushed feeling rather childish after contemplating what Tomoyo told her. "Hey! It wasn't like anything I've tasted before so don't be that harsh on me!"

"Fine, fine," Tomoyo said while we started walking towards our lockers. It was our lunch already.

"Sakura, are you all right?" I heard Tomoyo ask me from behind. I didn't answer her, I was still so shocked with the thing in front of me. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked again, I could already feel the worry and concern in her voice.

I turned to her abruptly, "Oh my god!"

"What?! What is it?!"

"I can't believe it! Look at what's inside my locker!" I told Tomoyo instantly.

Tomoyo hurriedly looked over. I wonder how she'll react. I bet she's going to scream. "Uhm…a cloth bag?" Okay, so I wasn't expecting _that_ reaction.

"Don't you get it Tomoyo?" I asked mpatiently.

"Get what?"

"The green cloth bag!" I said, hoping she'll get the clue. I sighed, maybe I didn't tell her how exactly the cloth bag looked? "That's where Li-san puts the cookies he made!"

"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled like big diamonds as she began to open the little bag.

I was right! It was full of cookies, I can't believe it, Li-san kept his promise! I watch eagerly as Tomoyo decided to take one out and taste it. "Wow!" Tomoyo said, and her eyes started to sparkle again. "You're right! These actually taste exquisite!" Tomoyo exclaimed taking another one from the bag.

"Hey, don't eat all of it! It's mine after all." I pointed out to Tomoyo before she leaves me some crumbs.

We went out to meet with our other friends, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. We sat at our usual spot under the big cherry blossom tree. These really are so tasty! I got to have Li-san to make me more!

Tomoyo pulled my hair to get my attention to look at the guys walking by. Again, it is the famous group of Li-san with him and his cousin leading the pack. I was turning my gaze away when Li-san and I made eye contact and oh, my god! Did he just winked at me?! No way! He really did winked at me!! Am I dreaming?! Will someone please pinch me?! I can't believe it! THE Li Syaoran winked at me…! Uh-oh…I'm receiving many death glares from his fan girls and a hey-you-know-he-is-not-the-only-guy-in-the-world-you-still-have-me look from the guys around. I wonder if Li-san got the same reaction from his friends' as well.

"Hey, Kinomoto! I didn't know that you and Syaoran-kun were that close," a girl with a face overdone with make-up came over to me. She looks awful! Such a trying hard girl, I feel sorry for her, but the way she says 'Syaoran-kun' is so disgusting, it doesn't suit her, I bet Li-san doesn't even know her. What a slut! I hate sluts very much. So I just flashed a smile saying none-of-your-business-bitch. She immediately looked away, what a loser.

This time, one guy spoke out, "Sakura-chan, please tell me that you and Li-san aren't that close or that you two don't know each other." He sounded just like another sore loser.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Before I could retort back any longer, Tomoyo clutched one my hands tightly and started to pull me to the direction of the rooms.

Panting heavily I asked, "Why'd you that for?"

Tomoyo took another big breath before answering, "If I didn't do that, then we would have been in really major trouble."

She chuckled lightly. "You should've seen the look on his fan girls' faces when he winked at you! It was so funny! They were all like…" Tomoyo turned then faced me suddenly with her eyes almost popping out of their sockets and her mouth wide agape.

"Hahahaha!! Tomoyo, stop it!" I begged her. "You look very stupid, it doesn't suit the refined Daidouji in anyway! Stop it, please stop! My tummy hurts so bad…! Hahaha…"

Tomoyo finally stopped and just gave me one of her mischievous smiles. Uh-oh, why do I feel something totally unexpected will happen?

OoOoOoOoO

End of the chapter…

Hoe…! I'm so sorry for updating so SO late…

Just been very busy…still am…

I'm really so sorry…please do keep reading the story and I do hope that you still leave me some reviews…

By the way…I decided to create longer chapters from now on, though I'm not sure if I could do it very well…uhm but I'll try I promise!! Especially since I also believe that longer chapters are much better and interesting to read…

Hope you'll still be a reader…!

Good day…!hehe


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: CLAMP owns it…CLAMP owns it…

Sorry for the late update guys……

Disclamer: CLAMP owns it…CLAMP owns it…

**Chapter 8: What did make us forget?**

Syaoran's POV

"Hey, WINKER BOY!" I glared back at Eriol for the **umpteenth** time.

I am so gonna kill Eriol when we get back home! He is NOT making things get better, he's only making the situation worse! Why does he have to keep winking at me and calling me 'Winker Boy"? He's only making Yamazaki and the other guys laugh at me hysterically! This is so stupid. He's never gonna make me forget of the incident a few minutes ago, huh?

What I have done earlier is so fucking reckless. Why, WHY did I have to wink at her? What made me do what I just did?!

As I recall correctly, we were just walking along as usual. I didn't even notice the people around us and where we were heading exactly. But, just at the corner of my eye, I spotted something…or rather someone! It was Sakura of course; she was apparently enjoying her meal with her friends right now. You know, for some reason, I just like looking at her. She's just very easy on the eyes.

I must have been looking for who knows how long because Daidouji has noticed me already and was very fast to make sure that Sakura would know about it. You know, I also wonder why I don't call her 'Sakura' when as I can tell, I really, REALLY like calling her that in my mind. I really also do want to know how her name will roll off out of my tongue. Back to reality, Sakura and I made eye contact for me what seemed like an eternity. Feeling the end of that eternity, I do believe I unconsciously winked at her.

There, the explanation for my stupidity…. I can't believe what I have been blabbing in my mind is even more stupid than my real problem…. I sighed…this is gonna be such a long day.

Normal POV

"Hey, Syaoran, you should've seen the look on your fan girls' faces!" Yamazaki pointed out in the middle of their taunting. "They looked like a funeral had just been held!"

All the guys roared with laughter. "How about Kinomoto's suitors? Have you seen their faces?" Eriol asked excitedly, obviously hoping for another round of some good, healthy laugh.

"Yeah! There faces were like….NOT AGAIN!" Yamazaki supplied happily, earning another outrageous laugh from the guys in the group.

Syaoran was losing his temper, he didn't like and was definitely not used to being embarrassed so much in front of his friends, BY his own friends, BECAUSE of his own doing. It was very much like going through hell for him.

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled in between their cackles, only earning him another round of tauntings, mockings, and loud chuckles. He rolled his eyes and sat down in defeat, this was unquestionably going to last for days, he should just learn to suck it up.

But for some unknown reason, he felt quite satisfied and somehow….right that he did such a thing for Sakura.

Sakura, he was sure to ask her permission when they meet again to call her that, and he was certainly not going to take no for an answer.

OoOoOoOoO

The rest of the day became like a blur for both Sakura and Syaoran. Both were preoccupied with the taunts and somewhat threats they received for the unforgettable event.

And so, Syaoran lost his chance to ask for Sakura's permission, resulting to him having to go home in a rather gloomy and defeated mood.

OoOoOoOoO

"Syaoran! Please, oh, please, go there for me!" Meiling whined in between her sniffs and coughs. "Come on! It'll just take a maximum of five minutes!"

"You're ABSOLUTELY right, it'll just take a couple of minutes so why don't YOU just go there yourself?" Syaoran answered his long, black haired cousin exasperatedly. This was the weekends, he deserved some time for himself.

"You're such a jerk!" Meiling screamed. "I told you already, I can't! WHY? Because I'm the hell sick with a fever if you haven't noticed my coughing and sneezing already!"

"But, Meiling, why me? There's always Eriol." Syaoran replied, hoping to find a way out.

"Syaoran!! You already agreed earlier!" Meiling reasoned out.

Eriol smirked, it was always fun seeing other people being tortured mercilessly by Meiling. "She's right, you know. I did saw you nod."

"See, Syaoran…? Even Eriol confirmed it." Meiling persuaded.

Syaoran glared at Eriol's direction first before answering another mischievous cousin, "But I was still half asleep when you asked me! Don't you think it's a bit unfair? My mind was practically not functioning well at all, maybe not even really functioning at that time!"

The Li clan leader was listening to the current conversation, and their bickering was obviously not going anywhere. "Enough!" Yelan rubbed her temples soothingly. "Xiao Lang, it is evidently clear that stressing her out like this won't get Meiling any better. Why don't you do your cousin a favor and just go to where she asks you to be."

Syaoran sighed, once his mother spoke, any argument against her would undeniably turn into a lost case. "Fine, fine, now will you please just tell me where to go again?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Really Sakura? You're really sure it's okay?" Tomoyo asked Sakura again at the front of their house.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Yes, yes, I'm sure! It's always fun to make new friends and besides, I know how important it is that you be with your mother when she's back here at Tomoeda."

"Oh, Sakura! I don't know how I can thank you enough!" Tomoyo suddenly hugged her very tight.

"Okay…okay…that's enough Tomoyo." Sakura told her as she gasped for air because of the sudden rib-crashing embrace of Tomoyo. "You don't have to thank me, I'm glad to be of help to you!" Sakura smiled again which satisfied Tomoyo as she turned to leave in there limousine.

"Thanks again Sakura! See you!" Tomoyo happily waved goodbye.

OoOoOoOoO

The young man impulsively ran his hand through his hair messing it up in a way that accented his features in a different angle. "Shit! I forgot how the girl looks like! Damn it! I even forgot my damn phone! Now, how am I supposed to know who's the friend that Meiling was to meet?!"

He kept walking around in circles, hoping to find at least a clue that will remind him of Meiling's earlier instructions. He finally gave up and decided to take refuge at a coffee shop, trying to calm himself down while drinking his cappuccino.

"Li-san?" a girl's voice sounded, in her mind she had such a difficult time repressing the urge to call him by his name.

Syaoran turned around in his seat to find none other than Sakura standing across him in a wonderful dress that completely suited her. He smiled, very much delighted to have seen her. His bad temper subsiding very fast. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide after hearing him speak.

"What?"

She finally came back to reality only to smile at Syaoran. "Well, you just called me 'Sakura' not 'Kinomoto-san'….and…." Her voice faded as she mentally added 'I like it and will you please let me call you 'Syaoran'?'

Syaoran mentally chided himself. That's right, he hasn't asked for her permission yet. He couldn't believe how stupid and forgetful he was becoming. "I…I well…I…" he just couldn't bring himself to say sorry for calling by her first name suddenly. It had felt so right and good.

"I liked it!" Sakura cut in, smiling from ear to ear, sparing him from saying or doing anything stupid again.

"I, well…." His voice failing him as he felt his mouth dry leaving in his mind the words 'then just call by my first name too, 'Syaoran'.'

As if reading his mind Sakura answered with hope and excitement clearly visible in her eyes, "Then, may I please call you 'Syaoran'?"

"Well, of course only if it's fine with you. I mean…it's not like I'm forcing you or anything," Sakura quickly added, her voice hinting disappointment and sadness.

"Uh….no, of course not! I don't mind it at all! Please, by all means, call me 'Syaoran'," he answered, finally regaining his composure from being tongue tied.

"Great!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Syaoran then invited her to sit with him and she happily obliged. She had ordered her own drink as they began to talk about random stuffs, eventually forgetting about their original goal. Having to call each other by their first names was their main distraction of all. They keep calling each other for such silly things, all for the chance of addressing the other by his or her name at his or her presence. The two both felt great at having the opportunity to do so. Both enjoying each other's company and realizing how easy it was to talk to the other.

"So Sakura, what brought you here again?" Syaoran suddenly asked, remembering his earlier unanswered question.

"Hoe…!!" was the only answer Syaoran got as Sakura choked on her drink.

Syaoran quickly got next to her as he patted her back gently, secretly enjoying what he was doing. "Are you all right?" worry and concern present in his eyes and voice.

"Oh…yes!" Sakura quickly answered. A blush crept across her face as she still felt Syaoran's hand on her back, soothing her.

Straightening herself she spoke, "I forgot that I was supposed to meet someone for my friend." Sakura's face clearly showed how sad she was.

However, it was now Syaoran's turn to choke, and Sakura's turn to worry.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?"

He was definitely not okay. His mind raced on what will happen to him when he goes back home only to tell Meiling that he certainly didn't do everything he can to find her friend and explain that she couldn't come because she was sick. He didn't even want to think of what punishment he'll probably get from his mother, and he was all to sure that Eriol would enjoy teasing him about this incident too.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Sakura snapped him out of his reverie. Her face full of concern and panic clearly in her voice made Syaoran smile a bit. He obviously enjoyed getting her full attention. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Syaoran finally answered with a smile.

"I just remembered that I was actually also supposed to meet someone…for my cousin. She's sick and well…I actually forgot to do what she practically commanded me to." Syaoran explained.

Sakura giggled, "I guess we kinda got stucked in somewhat the same situation, huh?"

Syaoran lightened as he finally said, "Well, I'm sure we can always make it up to them in some other way, right?"

"Right!" Sakura agreed. "Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't get angry if we told them what made us forget, right?"

"Well, what did make us forget?"

"You're so silly, Syaoran!" Sakura started to giggle again and a blush formed on her cheeks as she added, "Each other's company, of course!"

With that, Syaoran blushed as well, nodding in agreement.

OoOoOoOoO

Thanks so much for all the favs, alerts and reviews…!

Keep sending them…!

oh, and...the chaps are still not that long...but i'm trying real hard..!

WiND G0dd3ss xD : Great question! actually, Syaoran still doesn't have his umbrella back yet. He's like waiting for Sakura to return it to him. BUt it's like Sakura still doesn't believe that the person who lent the umbrella (Syaoran) is Syaoran! does that make sense or is it rather confusing? hope i answered your question...-

So a question for all of you guys...did i gave away to Sakura that Syaoran was the owner of the umbrella?

Review!! -


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: only CLAMP owns CCS…

Disclaimer: only CLAMP owns CCS….only CLAMP

**Chapter 9: The two sides  
**

Syaoran's POV

So…I actually had a great afternoon with Sakura. And now, I actually call her Sakura! Isn't that great?! Okay, so maybe it's not **that** great but for me, it's….just great!

I casually entered our house trying to look a bit exhausted and angry so that nobody would ask about what happened that afternoon. I sat at the couch looking a bit annoyed too, but I think it is not working too well because Mother is giving me the **look. **Also, Eriol's laughing. Did I give myself away **that** easily?

"Xiao Lang, did you do what your cousin asked you to do?" Mother finally asked, I knew it was coming.

I loosened the collar of my shirt a bit while Eriol started giggling. "What are you talking about Mother?" I managed to say without stuttering.

"It won't work on us Syaoran." Eriol spoke out of the blue.

"What won't work?" I said trying to sound innocent and a bit confused, but really, I guess I should stop it now because Eriol just snorted at my question.

He looked at me shrewdly, I hate it when he does that. "When you came in…well…."

"Well what?" I knew it! How did they know? I acted the way I usually do, I even went the extra mile of putting up the act of annoyance for what Meiling made me do. So, what the hell went wrong?!

"Well…you came in casually…" Stupid Eriol, I knew it, he was bluffing. Of course he couldn't get past my acting skills I'm such a great actor! "But, you were grinning."

**What the heck?!**

"Yes, Xiao Lang. Eriol's right. We would've actually bought your drama if not for the fact that you were grinning. It was quite a sight, I shall say. I never thought you'd actually come home smiling." Mother pointed out to me. Was I grinning? Really, I don't remember doing such a thing! Perhaps thinking so much of Sakura gave me away.

I sigh. Stupid family, they always have to know how my stupid personality is. Still, good thing Meiling hasn't shown up yet! I'll just get Eriol and Mother to not talk about it today. I smile satisfactorily, at least a few hours to think of how to break the news to Meiling!

"Good evening auntie." Speak of the devil, oh, no! What am I going to do? Mother just nodded in recognition and motioned for her to sit by the couch. I see Mother has understood my situation and is cooperating just fine. Now, how to tell Eriol?

"Oh, Syaoran! There you are! So, what happened? It actually took you all afternoon to get back. I guess you made a new friend out of her, huh? She's really great, isn't she? I'm sad I haven't got the chance to meet her 'coz we only communicate at the internet. I've seen her photos, she looks really great." Meiling finally finished blabbering and was now looking at me with such expectant eyes. How do I tell her? She's gonna strangle me to death!

I look away. What do I tell her? I suddenly remembered my conversation with Sakura earlier.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't get angry if we told them what made us forget, right?"_

"_Well, what did make us forget?"_

"_You're so silly, Syaoran!" Sakura started to giggle again and a blush formed on her cheeks as she added, "Each other's company, of course!"_

OoOoOoOoO

Should I tell Meiling that?! She wouldn't understand at all!

"Syaoran…is something wrong?" Meling called me out of my thoughts.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why?" I asked uncertainly.

Meiling examined me closely as if I was crazy. "You were…" she stopped abruptly as if debating in herself if she would continue, "You were…blushing."

**What?!** Blushing?! I'm kicking myself mentally now. Like, how stupid could I be?! This is so not good! Smiling then blushing? What kind of monster have I turned into?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Okay, back to reality. "No, I wasn't. It was just probably because of the heat."

"If you say so." Thank the heavens that Meiling bought that lie. "So, what happened?"

"Happened? Are you asking me what happened?" I asked, trying to prolong the moment of truth.

I can tell Meiling's getting very impatient by the moment. Her cheeks are starting to flare. Eriol and Mother sure are enjoying watching the two of us. I am sure to wipe that smirk out of Eriol's face later.

"YES, like are you dumb? I'm asking what happened."

I breathe in deeply, gathering strength, courage and well…breath, "I forgot how your friend looked like and after going around several times I never did recognize anyone at all and I forgot my phone so I didn't had the chance to call you and ask again for your friend's descriptions and I never actually found her. I'm sorry, no, I'm really, really sorry and I mean like really, really, really sorry." I said all that in one quick breath! Isn't that amazing? Anyway, back to Meiling.

"You what?!" she asked in a rather high tone.

"I didn't meet your friend at all." I answered lowering my head, covering my ears, and closing my eyes waiting for Meiling to hit me, or strangle me while screaming, which in fact….never did came.

I cautiously look up only to find Meiling smiling at me. "What? Are you really Meiling or did that fever affect you so much that you've changed or something?"

Meiling's smile only got wider which in a way, kind of annoyed me. "You're not gonna hit me? Strangle me? Even scream at me?"

"No, I won't." was her plain answer.

"Why?" I asked really confused. Do I not know my cousin well enough to not be able to predict her reactions? That's when I heard Eriol snickering. Now, I'm sure there's that went on that I don't know. "Is there something that is should know but you're not telling me?"

Meiling and Eriol suddenly roared with laughter and, as I've noticed, Mother is smiling! I can't believe it; they made a joke out of me! "I checked my email a few minutes after you left and I received a message from my friend. It seems that she also couldn't make it because her mother's coming back from her business trips, and her mother comes back only once in awhile so she can't miss this chance to be with her mother."

I let all the information sank in first before asking her all the while repressing the urge to strangle her, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

This is so stupid, I only made her and Eriol laugh even more. "Well, she told me a very close friend of hers is coming to cover for her and promised me that I would be fond of her friend and that she'll keep entertained the way she would. So, I told her to don't worry since I also couldn't come. She was about to call her friend off when I informed her that I already sent one of my cousins to be there. We both agreed to just let the two of you meet."

"Didn't it even occur to the both of you that her friend and I don't know each other and therefore wouldn't recognize each other even if we had crossed paths looking for people who weren't there at all?!" I asked her enraged that she thought of such a dumb idea.

"Oh, yeah…" she spoke out loud which all the more made me want to burst. "Still Syaoran, you shouldn't be that much angry. As you've said earlier, you forgot your phone, so there was actually no way to contact you at the moment, and nothing would've changed at all."

"Oh, yeah…" it was now my turn to agree with her. "Still, why didn't you tell me that when I arrived?"

I suddenly turned my eyes to Eriol. "You knew, didn't you?"

And to my annoyance, he nodded while snickering. "Then, why didn't anyone bother telling me?!" I snap, I mean, who wouldn't?!

"I was just testing if you'd tell me the truth." Meiling told me.

"And as a bonus, it was fun watching you act when you got back, and of course when you prepared for the assault from Meiling that never did come." Eriol added, which made me boil with more anger inside.

"What are you so angry for? It seems like you enjoyed the afternoon anyway." Meiling said indifferently. She's right, why am I so angry? If it hadn't been for her anyway then I wouldn't have had the chance to meet Sakura and besides, I actually enjoyed this afternoon. With the sudden thought of Sakura, my anger dissolved in the air.

"Earth to Syaoran! Helloooooo…" Meiling could be such a pain sometimes.

"What now?!"

"Just now, you smiled…and blushed. What happened to you?"

"N-Nothing…nothing at all." I croaked out. I'm so pathetic!!

Mother shifted a little in her seat as she told me, "Xiao Lang, why don't you answer your cousin's question properly? Now, what was it that took you so long to come back home?"

I sigh again. Mother is just so…..so…..so Mother. She's very gentle yet authoritative in a way, and almost know one can hide anything from her and, and, and….oh, the list is just so long I don't want to say anything more about her. I still have to answer anyway.

"I met a friend while I was there." I answered shortly trying to cut the conversation short.

"I wonder…who could that be?" Eriol voiced out from behind me, his voice full of malice.

"Just…just a friend."

"Xiao Lang, is there something that you're hiding from us?" Mother asked suddenly, and of course I adamantly shook my head from left to right. Oh, Mother sure is going somewhere with this. "Then you shouldn't mind giving us the name of your friend."

There she said it, **'shouldn't'. **I knew it. I gulped first before answering. "Sakura…Kinomoto Sakura."

I stood up wanting to leave immediately and be spared of the shame that Eriol will surely put me through. "I- I'm tired. I'll be going to my bedroom. Goodnight Mother and goodnight to the both of you too, Meiling, Eriol."

I walked fast, very fast, away from those people. I don't want to share my memories of my time with Sakura; those are for the two of us only. I made her promise to keep it a secret before we went home.

Sakura…I'll sleep knowing that you'll be in my dream, sweet cherry blossom.

OoOoOoOoO

"I didn't know Syaoran had a friend named Sakura." Meiling suddenly spoke out loud after hearing Syaoran's door close with a thud.

"Yes, well, they got acquainted with each other a few days ago." Eriol said thoughtfully, and then added with a rather amused tone, "I didn't even know he could actually spend a whole afternoon with a girl."

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled throughout our home as I got back.

"What took you so long?" Onii-chan's voice sounded from the kitchen. I wonder what dinner would be. "Tomoyo called saying that her friend told her she couldn't make it. I assumed that because of that you'd come home early."

Oh, shit! **Busted!** "Wait, did you get lost? You're really so clumsy, kaijuu!" onii-chan taunted suddenly. I so hate him for calling me a monster again.

"For your information, I most certainly did **not** get lost! And, I, am **not** clumsy!" I answered a bit hotly. I mean, is that how you show you care and concern for your little sister?

"Oh, really?" he retorted back at me. "Then, why is it that you arrived just now?"

He then stopped talking for awhile and seemed to be in deep thought while I too was thinking if I should tell him the truth. "Did you meet some of your friends while you were there?"

"Yeah." I answered simply and he seemed to be satisfied with my answer so I didn't went any further though, I believe he was referring to Chiharu and the others, but I assume there's really **really** no need for me to mention Syaoran at all. I'm sure he'll think that I'm dating and all blah blah things like that, and then he'll go scare Syaoran off.

Syaoran…Syaoran…I just love saying your name…**Syaoran…**

"What? What did you say?" onii-chan appeared out of the kitchen holding up the plates for tonight's dinner. "Oi, Sakura! I asked you, what did you say earlier?"

"W-What?" I asked nervously. My mind raced, what did I say earlier? **What?**

Onii-chan looked at me shrewdly. "I'm not sure, but I think it was something like... 'Syaron' or was it 'Saron'?"

I can't believe it! Did I just say his name aloud?! How clumsy can I be?! And before I can stop myself, I began to pipe up again, "It's Syaoran!" Why the heck did I just do that?! Can't I just be quiet for once or something?!

'Don't worry you did the right thing Sakura', a tiny part of me spoke out, and added, 'He was pronouncing Syaoran's extremely wonderful and fantastic name wrongly. He can't just do that! You were right to correct him.' With that thought I began to feel happy and proud about my foolishness.

"Syaoran?" onii-chan repeated. "Isn't that a name of a boy?"

"Yeah, it is."

Onii-chan smirked "Well, next time bring him with you back here so that I'll be able to get to know your friend better."

I smiled, I was wrong about onii-chan! His certainly taking the news lightly and with an open mind! He's such a great brother! "Okay, I will. Wait for me before you go eat, I'll just change my clothes."

He nodded at me as I ran straight to my room. I slumped down on my bed first, remembering my time with Syaoran. He's such a sweet guy. Oh, and good thing that Tomoyo's friend also didn't make it, or else I would be dead meat right now. Yikes!

Oh, Syaoran, I promise not to tell much to Tomoyo about our afternoon together.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh, I'll sure welcome that brat warmly, Sakura. Just wait and see." Touya smirked evilly as he mumbled to himself, patiently waiting for his little sister.

It seems that Sakura failed to notice the hidden goal behind Touya's invitation for Syaoran earlier. She didn't even notice that his smirk earlier was rather full of malice.

OoOoOoOoO

End of the Chapter…

Ok so maybe it was all just their drabble…but hey…

I dunno… just hey…

So let me know what you think about this chap…!

Thanks for the continuous reviews guys….

Also, for the new readers…hope you're enjoying!

REVIEW….REVIEW….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…**

**Author's note:**

**By the way…I changed a part in chapter 9…small change really but it's for the good of the story…**

**So the part I'm talking about is when Syaoran told his family the name of his friend.**

**Instead of his answer…**

"**Sakura…Kinomoto Sakura." I've changed it to….**

"**Sakura…her name is Sakura." That's all. **

**I would just have to say with regards to the reviews I got…(Thank you so much!)**

**Touya will be Touya, always an overprotective brother and Syaoran-hating (maybe jealous is more appropriate ) as Syaoran will be Syaoran, always blown-away by Sakura and bullied by his family. (XD Ok…so maybe not really bullied!)**

**Chapter 10: Ah, the memories**

"Ohayou Tomoyo!" Sakura happily greeted her friend after seating down.

"Ohayou Sakura!" Tomoyo answered just as cheerfully. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk or even chat with you yesterday. Mother decided to prolong her stay by just one day so I just couldn't let the chance pass."

"You don't have to explain at all. I absolutely understand." Sakura said with an even bigger smile.

"Thanks. By the way, your brother called me that day, saying that you weren't still home and asking if I was sure that my friend didn't make it." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah? What did you tell him?" Sakura asked quietly as the teacher entered their room already.

Tomoyo took out her notebook first before answering, "I just told him that I was a hundred percent sure that my friend wouldn't be there and that maybe you just met someone you knew there."

Sakura nodded, signaling that she had heard her.

Tomoyo whispered again for the last time as she was into listening to the teacher, "You better tell me what kept you because I happen to know that Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were someplace else that time and I chose not to tell your brother."

She just nodded again in response as she wrote at a scrap paper that she passed to Tomoyo the words, 'Really? Then it looks like I'm the one who owes you a thank you, although I accidentally told onii-chan some details that he wasn't supposed to know. Still, I'm glad to say, that he actually acted friendly, and didn't really cared that much. Anyway, I'll tell you the things you want to know later, okay? I promise. '

Tomoyo agreed as she chose to just wait for their break time.

OoOoOoOoO

"Li….Li Syaoran!"

"S-sensei…?" a flustered teen answered, quickly standing up.

"I asked you to read the next part." the teacher simply said with a stern look.

"S-sorry, sensei." Syaoran apologized. He began turning the page of his book to look for the said part that he was supposed to read.

It took him such a long time before he found the part. The teacher sighed and started to sermon the whole class, "The tests are coming soon, now is not the time on contemplating on such things that are not at all related to your subjects. Especially you, Li, you must keep your grades as it is if you want to keep playing, that was the deal you made with your mother in this school, though I must say, you have high grades."

"But I wasn't thinking about anything like that," Syaoran couldn't help but defend himself. "I wasn't paying attention because my classmates kept winking at me!"

"And why were you winking at Li?" he asked in no one in particular, as everyone except for Syaoran started to laugh.

"Sir," Eriol began to speak in a dignified manner, "We were simply reminding Syaoran of his friendly behavior towards a girl in school."

"Oh, really?" the teacher asked seemingly interested. "I see our ace soccer player has finally picked a girl from the hundreds of women trying to catch his attention. And who might this lucky girl be?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, sir!" the class shouted in unison, all of them laughing, making Syaoran's whole face turn beetroot red.

"Ah, yes, Kinomoto, not a bad choice at all." The teacher commented amusedly. "Still, and this is for everyone, you must not let your romantic fantasies or whatever be a hindrance to your studies. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei." Everyone answered politely.

"Okay class, that would be all for the day." the teacher said as the bell rang for their break. "And, give Li some space to court Kinomoto." was their teacher's final remark before leaving their class which earned half-yell half-laughs from Syaoran's classmates.

"This is just **dumb**." Syaoran said to himself slamming a hand to his forehead while trying his best to finally be rid of the blush that was still very clearly present on his face. What has he gotten himself into? But, there was one thing to rejoice about, at least only Eriol knew about his secret meeting with Sakura. Well, he didn't know that Tomoyo would learn about the information soon.

OoOoOoOoO

"**What?!**"

"Now, now Tomoyo, calm down. I'm sorry for the noise everyone but there's nothing important here so just let's just go about our lives shall we? Ahehe…" Sakura quickly stopped her friend's outburst by putting her hand on her mouth. She exhaled a big breath.

"Goodness Tomoyo! Will you control yourself? I'm not telling you this so that you can shout it out to the whole world!"

Tomoyo giggled lightly, "I'm so sorry Sakura, but I didn't think that you'd hook up with Li-san that easily."

"Hook up?! **HOOK UP?!**" Sakura snapped suddenly at her friend. "We didn't hook up!" she said with emphasis on the last two words. "For crying out loud, we just had…I dunno…coffee together?"

"Fine, you didn't hook up. Don't get so pent up easily Sakura." Tomoyo answered calmly. "Still, whatever you say, I can clearly see where this will lead to." Tomoyo suddenly rummaged through her school bag and pulled out her video camera. "But whatever happens…I'll be sure to capture it!" she continued to speak, her eyes blindingly sparking as if little stars were put in them.

"Look, Tomoyo," Sakura started in a calm tone, "I really don't think it would end up as you think, Syaoran and I are just friends, and we will remain to be."

"Sure, friends." She finished drinking her juice first before shrewdly remarking, "So, he's Syaoran for you now, huh?"

Sakura's cheeks turned to pink lightly as she answered, "Well, that's what he told me to call him."

Her slight blush didn't go unnoticed as Tomoyo now carried her evil grin, "And how does he address you?"

"By my name," Sakura chose to answer simply, her face turning a deeper shade of pink that was now almost red.

"By your name…meaning?" she continued to ask but Sakura returned a confused look so she added, "What part of your name exactly?"

Sakura choked on her drink. "Oh, that…well, my first name…Sakura."

"Oh hohohohoho," Tomoyo laughed accordingly. "Yes, friends…whatever you shall say Sakura," she added mockingly.

The rest of the day was quite quiet and peaceful except for the occasional light teasing and mocking from almost everyone directed to both Sakura and Syaoran. Neither could do anything about it than blush and appear irritated. But of course, deep inside the both of them, were smirks, grins, smiles and laughter. Both of them refreshed with the small thoughts and idea for the other.

The week went fast like a blur without Sakura and Syaoran having another intimate moment with each other. They sent messages to each other's phone regularly, but Syaoran was now terribly missing Sakura's light voice as Sakura too was now dreadfully longing for Syaoran's deep warm tone.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hmmm…Sakura," a woman with black long hair and fair skin sitting on a velvet chair comfortably said while deep in thought, "She has the same name as my friend's daughter. She who was supposed to be Syaoran's blind date the day he arrived home wet."

She shifted a little in her seat as she heard the sound of footsteps coming, "Mei Ling, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing Auntie. Sorry to bother you, I was just getting a glass of water." her niece gently answered.

Yelan just smiled then said in a motherly tone, "Rest after drinking so that you'll be fine soon."

"Yes, Auntie," Mei Ling replied obediently.

As her niece began to disappear upstairs, Yelan was in deep thought again. "Perhaps I should invite young Sakura here to see if she's the same Sakura that Xiao Lang is talking about."

OoOoOoOoO

"Master Syaoran and Master Eriol," sounded the voice of the Li's trusted butler, Wei.

"What is it, Wei?" Syaoran answered, opening the door to his room where he and Eriol were currently playing with the computer.

"Your Mother has asked for you two to get dressed as you will be eating out for dinner today."

"Did Auntie tell you why?" came Eriol's voice as he turned the computer off.

"I'm sorry Master Eriol, but Madame Yelan has not told me the reason." He answered politely.

"Thank you, Wei. You may go now." Syaoran then turned to his cousin, "What do you think this is all about?"

"I don't know, I think it is better we ask."

The two young men began to look for the woman in question.

"What are you two doing? Why aren't you still dressed? Did Wei not inform you?" Yelan asked as she saw the two teens not yet fixed for going out.

"Don't worry Mother, Wei has informed us." Syaoran answered. "We came here first to ask why it is that we'll be going out?"

"Yes, well I've invited a certain friend to dinner and he is bringing along his son and daughter and a niece," was Yelan's plain reply.

Syaoran thought otherwise about his mother's agenda so quickly looked for a loop-hole and asked, "What about Mei Ling?"

"She will have to stay here to get better sooner so she is not coming. Now hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late. You don't have to worry about your cousin as the maids will surely take care of her." Yelan said.

"Uhm…Auntie, I don't think I'm in the mood to go out right now, I'll just stay here with Mei Ling and keep her company," Eriol spoke out.

"Yes, Mother, I too am not in the mood to go out right now. We'll just stay here and take care of Mei Ling." Syaoran said agreeing with Eriol.

Yelan evaluated the two of them for a minute, she knew they really weren't into keeping Mei Ling company, they just really didn't want to go. She sighed inwardly; perhaps it would be a good idea to let them be, maybe Mei Ling would feel better if she was with the two of them. "Fine, you two could stay here, but if I find out that two of you haven't done what you said you'd be doing…well, you should be ready for the consequences. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Syaoran and Eriol answered in unison.

The two of them started to walk in the direction of Syaoran's bedroom. When they were sure that they were out of earshot, Syaoran said, "It was just another of Mother's reasons to introduce us to girls." Eriol just nodded silently.

The two were walking quietly when Syaoran finally broke the silence, "Remember the last time we went out to dinner with another one of Mother's friends?"

Eriol snorted, "Yeah, and there were like five girls who each had fake eyelashes."

Syaoran snickered, "They almost looked like clowns to me! They keep batting their eyes hopefully and one of them, the one seated next to you, purposely dropped a droplet of soup on her dress."

"Yeah, I remember that one. She thought I'd wipe away the stain," Eriol said evilly.

"Haha, as if you would…well you just ignored pretending you didn't saw what happen when it was very clear that you noticed it!" Syaoran was now roaring with laughter.

"Well, at least she got her attention off me!" Eriol answered happily. "And turned to you!"

"It was very sickening, I wanted to throw up!" came Syaoran's answer.

The two were now clutching each other's stomach at the story of their past experiences when going out with the Li clan head's friends.

"Ah, the memories…" they both said contently after finally regaining control of themselves.

OoOoOoOoO

End of Chapter 10…

REVIEW….everyone…

REVIEW….

Sorry for again updating later than I expected…oh, busy life….

By the way, about the umbrella issue…I'll try to put some more hints for Sakura, but I do have something else in mind for it…so just wait and see….

Thanks again for reviews…! And continue to review….

Hello and till next time for my readers and new readers…I hope you're still enjoying the story so far…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Only CLAMP will ever truly own CCS…**

**Sorry for the so late update…things have been…quite crazy…**

**Please don't kill me…**

**Enjoy… really sorry for updating this for such a long time…!**

**Chapter 11: Taking Chances**

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" the head of Li clan politely asked her friend as they appeared to find their guests already waiting.

"No, not at all. Just a couple of minutes I guess," her friend answered just as politely.

"I assume this gentleman here is Touya," Yelan remarked after a young man with darh hair and eyes went to her side and bowed politely. The two girls hadn't done the same as confused looks crossed their faces.

"Yes, that is him. All grown up as many would say." His father said. Turning his attention to the four young ladies with his friend, he smiled broadly, "Ahhh, and these young beautiful ladies must be Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Fei Mei." Each of the girls bowed as their names were identified.

Finally seeing the look on the two girls' faces with him, did he realize that none of that knew who these people were, "I'm very sorry, Sakura, Tomoyo. This woman here is an old friend of ours, her name is Yelan."

"Oh, yes of course. You might not remember me at all as the last time I saw the two of you was when you were babies and you two have become such lovely girls, that is very clear," Yelan said gazing at the two girls in front her, remembering as such cute babies. "Shall we take our reservations then?" she broke the silence between them.

"Yes, of course," Fujitaka answered lightly. "I seem to remember that you have a son, nephew and niece living with you, am I right?"

Yelan sighed a bit, "You're right. I would have brought them along too if weren't for my sick niece. The other two volunteered to stay behind and watch over her."

"Such nice children." Fujitaka remarked.

The conversation started to pick up as the food was served. The two adults were engrossed in their conversation as well as the teens were.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, do you still remember us?" Xiefa piped up suddenly.

Tomoyo and Sakura shook their heads at the same time in such a cute manner that the sisters couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Of course they wouldn't remember," Touya suddenly said after seeping soup, "They were still babies!" He then turned his attention away from them and back to the food currently placed in front of him.

Fuutie playfully stuck her tongue out at Touya who seemed as if he couldn't care at all whatever gesture she would throw at him. Fanren giggled, "You're so stiff, Tou-ya!"

Fei Mei continued their playful assault on him, "You were sulky then, and still sulky now!" The four sisters erupted in a loud laughter and Tomoyo and Sakura joined in with chortles.

"But Sakura and Tomoyo are soooo cute!" Fuutie can't help herself but say it aloud. "Unlike that guy," and she glanced at the direction of Touya slowly to really annoy him.

After too many side comments from the sisters, Touya finally lost his temper, "If you're not going to eat, then at least let other people do so!" he exclaimed, a growl escaping his lips.

The teens continued to banter with each other, and already Sakura and Tomoyo felt like they were family with the four sisters.

"So Yelan, to whom should I owe this meeting to?" Fujitaka asked while they were eating.

"Well, no one, really. The truth is I've been meaning to ask your family to dinner for sometime now, it's been such a long time since we've last seen each other," Yelan answered sincerely, "And the children, of course. I didn't imagine that the next time I would be able to see them was as young teens, or adults if I may say."

Fujitaka thought for a moment, and then said, "So, what made you finally call for this meeting? Not that I mind, of course." He quickly added.

Yelan smiled, clearly her friend was still as sharp as before, "You see, my son, Syaoran, has talked about a girl with the name, Sakura."

"Oh, I see," he answered simply. "And you're wondering if that Sakura is the same as my daughter since they're the same age, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I seem to remember Touya voicing out the name Syaoran," Fujitaka responded thoughtfully. "I believe he must've heard it from Sakura." Yelan just nodded again as if in very deep thought. "Why don't we ask Sakura now?" he suggested suddenly.

"Oh, no, no, please don't," Yelan answered with an amused look on her face. "I just wanted to know if they knew each other. I really don't want to interfere as much as possible."

"You're right, we shouldn't interfere," he answered calmly, "But does helping them getting to know each other much better classified as interfering?"

Yelan noted the mischievous tone behind her friend's statement and smiled. "About that subject, I was thinking…you know how their supposed first blind date failed right?"

"Ah, yes…the rain."

"If it isn't a bother, why don't we try one more time?"

"I agree, just call me for the details." He said with a radiant smile, "Now, let's enjoy dinner shall we?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Syaoran! Eriol!"

"What now?!" Syaoran murmured to himself louder than he had intended to. He then ran his hands through his already very messy hair.

"Stop doing that!" Eriol's irritated voice competed with Syaoran's temper.

"What did I do?!" again through impulse, he ran his hand through his hair.

"That! You're doing that!" Eriol answered impatiently.

"What?!"

"You're hair! Stop ruffling your hair!"

"What's it to you? It's my hair, on my scalp!" Syaoran was now already standing, and he ran his hands ten times through his hair to continue to annoy Eriol.

"Well, stop doing that because it's annoying me!!" Eriol answered back just as fiery and was now also standing.

"SYAORAN!! ERIOL!!"

"SHUT UP!!" the two cousins shouted through the door of Syaoran's room, their fiery temper still not improving.

"SYAORAN!! ERIOL!! I'M GOING TO TELL AUNTIE!!"

The two cousins cursed loudly and their servants who heard them sighed, such a peaceful night it was turning out to be. The two young men started to walk to the direction of Mei Ling's room, both mumbling some complains about their current situation right now.

"I'm sorry," Eriol said lightly; finally calm enough to think right. "I shouldn't have snapped on you like that."

"I'm sorry too," Syaoran answered just as sincerely, "I shouldn't have annoyed you further."

The two sighed; they would have given anything in the world to get out of their crappy situation. It was so ironic, it had been such a good plan to evade the nightmares of the dinner with unknown people, but now, they were beginning to think they made the wrong decision.

"I should have known Mei Ling would act like this. I'm so dumb." Eriol said feeling sorry for himself.

"SYAORAN!! ERIOL!! Where are you?!" Mei Ling's screech, once again, ran throughout the whole household.

"We're coming, we're coming," Syaoran answered dejectedly.

Inwardly, the two thought at the same time, 'This is gonna be a hell of a night.'

OoOoOoOoO

"Dad, since when did you know each other?" a sleepy Sakura asked right next to an already asleep Tomoyo at the backseat of their car.

"Well, she's your mother's friend from college and I met her during some of the activities and stuff at their university when I visited your mother." Fujitaka answered, relishing the memory of her wife with her friends.

Sakura thought quietly of what her father just said, thinking of how her mother must have acted with her friends. "Why did we just get to meet her now?" she asked slowly, the 'we' in her question referring to her and Tomoyo.

Fujitaka glanced at the two girls at the back of his car, "We met often when your mother was pregnant with you. You could ask Touya, he knows her very well."

Seeing a question form in his daughter eyes, he began to talk again, "She was also there at your first birthday with her son. She never got to visit again after the death of your mother since she had been too busy with work and taking care of her children, a nephew and a niece that started to live with her."

"Oh, that's nice," Sakura answered yawning, "I wish I knew her much better, she seems such a nice lady." With that thought still lingering in her mind, Sakura fell asleep next to Tomoyo.

OoOoOoOoO

Days of fluffiness have passed after that eventful meeting, and now we find our heroes having a nice moment of their own.

"You know what," Sakura started, "Your cookies are the most delicious things in this world."

Syaoran smiled, another afternoon with Sakura, and he felt very proud that he was able to please her with what he makes. Looking at Sakura across from him made his cheeks flush, and although he tried hard to look at the scenery in front of him, he just couldn't find it in him to look away from the girl that had captured his attention and interest, and maybe, even his heart.

"What's the matter Syaoran?" she asked suddenly, noticing that he was just staring at her with those dazzling eyes of his.

Syaoran shook his head like a little dog, rather a little wolf as Sakura would've put it to be. She giggled lightly, Syaoran was so cute, no not just cute, he was down right handsome, and somehow, she started to feel something stir inside of her, what it was though, she had no idea. But no matter what it was, she loved feeling it gave her, the little electricity that courses through her when they touch and the sudden eruption of butterflies in her stomach. She would gladly give anything in the world to continue having that feeling, and the best part is, it just keeps on intensifying day by day with him.

Without thinking for a second, Syaoran made a move to caress Sakura's cheek gently. She blushed at the sudden contact. But the feel of Syaoran's warm hand on her face was so different from everything she had felt before, and before she could stop herself, she brought her own hand to envelop Syaoran's hand on her face, closing her eyes as the sign of pleasure she was currently feeling.

Syaoran was so happy inside that Sakura accepted his touch with such enthusiasm that he leaned in closer to her, then finally closing the distance between them as he kissed her lips lightly. Sakura's eyes flew open when she felt something on her lips, and closed them as abruptly when she realized that Syaoran was kissing her. She then kissed back with such passion that Syaoran deepened the kiss to a considerable measure.

Syaoran then pulled back for breath, "Sakura," he said softly and seriously. "What do you say in taking chances?"

Sakura smiled, she understood that he meant their relationship with the question, "I say…I'll gladly take any of them as long as I take them with you."

Syaoran didn't need to ask any more questions as the answer was very clear and evident. "I like you, Sakura." In his mind he continued speaking, 'No…I think I love you.'

"I like you too, Syaoran." Sakura replied sweetly, in her mind was the same thing what Syaoran was thinking about. Then without hesitations, the two continued their interrupted activity, each enjoying each others touch.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh, Sakura…" Tomoyo said happily, "I'm so glad for you…for you and for Li-san."

Sakura smiled broadly, relishing that day's events, when suddenly she was caught by the look on Tomoyo's eyes. "What?"

"What 'what'?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"That look…" Sakura said, pointing to her eyes. "You had a look on your eyes just then."

"Well, I just knew you and Li-san have something for each other," she answered matter-of-factly. "You even denied it before…but now…"

"Before was different!" Sakura answered defensively. "I wasn't denying it to you then."

"Sure, Sa-ku-ra." Tomoyo replied indifferently with a mocking smile plastered on her face. "We both know that."

Sakura pouted cutely. Then her mood changed suddenly as she remembered one more thing, "Hey, Moyo." Tomoyo turned to her as she continued speaking, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do as a thank you for the favor I owed you with my friend. What is it?" she answered calmly.

"Syaoran asked me out, and I said yes." Sakura said, trying to sound casual about it as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world, but failed miserably as her voice was full of anticipation.

Tomoyo smiled evilly with her mind now thinking of different ways to capture their date on video. "And?"

"Well, at the date we were supposed to meet, Father set me up to go on a blind date. I can't and certainly don't want to cancel my date with Syaoran, but I can't reschedule the blind date, as Father informed me, plus I can't choose to not go either as Father is definitely expecting me to show up." She told Tomoyo exasperatedly; clearly, she was worried about this.

"And I come in the picture, where?" Tomoyo asked sharply.

Sakura fidgeted nervously; she sure hopes Tomoyo accepts. "Instead of me going to the blind date…YOU will go."

Tomoyo bit her lip, she really wanted to help Sakura with the dilemma she's currently facing, but giving up capturing her date with Syaoran was a big thing for her. She then felt very thankful for the hundreds of assistants she has, if she won't be able to capture them herself, at least her assistants could! Then, to Sakura's great relief, Tomoyo nodded.

Of course, Sakura didn't know that the favor she had asked for Tomoyo would work not only for her advantage, but also for her friend's as well…maybe.

OoOoOoOoO

Really sorry for this very late update…I don't know what to say…

Super thank you to the reviews I keep receiving…for my new readers…and for all the alerts and favs…they all make me so happy and proud…

Anyway, as selfish as I can be…please still review…

I promise to make it up next time…really I will…

By the way…next chapter will be somehow into ExT…of course SS will still be their…somehow….


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: …this is tiring…as you all may very well know…only CLAMP owns CCS**

**XD…fine you guys got me…with Syaoran and Eriol! anyway…hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

**Chapter 12: Dates…**

Eriol's POV

What the hell?! Why am I here? I totally have no idea why I fell for such a trick…

_Flashback_

"_NO! N-O, NO!!"_

"_Oh, come on. It's just…lunch with a girl you don't know yet."_

"_You know I don't like blind dates! I won't be able to survive this one, it's just…just not right!!" _

"_Fine, don't go then. But never ask for cookies from me again because I'm not going to give you some._

"_B-But…you know I've just had a break from all this blind dates…!! Won't you let me enjoy a least a whole week without those horrible…dates?! You're being too unfair and inconsiderate!"_

"_ME?! Unfair and inconsiderate?! Look who's talking. I'm just asking you for an hour or two, and in return I'll bake you your cookies."_

"_An hour or two…okay, but just that long!!"_

"_Great! Thanks, man. You're a real pal. Now, go and hurry up or we'll both be late."_

_End of Flashback_

Stupid me…Stupid Syaoran…Stupid life…

I sigh, there's actually no point in getting myself more miserable than I am now. I agreed, and so I'll have to act as if I was the one to really go to this date. I mean, how hard could it be? I've been to so many, I can't count them already. The truth is, it's still awfully hard. Like I've said, I've been to so many already, but it's as if…I haven't learned a thing or more like I still don't like the idea of blind dates. I mean, two people who may absolutely have nothing in common are forced to meet up and act all friendly and nice. It's just the worst.

I have to stop babbling in my head, I really can't change the fact that…whoa! I 'm here already…I should probably get the reservation now.

Wait…is that Daidouji Tomoyo?! What is she doing here? Is she on a blind date too? Don't tell me…she's the one Syaoran's supposed to date! Haha…no way, that's so crazy…in fact the idea's so warped it may be true…Haha…no way, no way.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

No way, no way…

"Sir?!"

Haha…no way, no way…

"SIR!"

Tomoyo's POV

Oh, Sakura, I wish I was there to see it all, but I trust my assistants will do well. They have to do well!

I don't like blind dates at all. I've only been to a few, but from those few, all I can say is that they're not nice experiences. Look at this one right now; I've been waiting for who knows how long (it has just been three minutes), already I'm bored to death. It's not like I'm looking forward to this date, I just want to get it over with as soon as possible.

Oh, someone's coming in. Maybe that's him? My, my…Hiiragizawa Eriol is here too. Could he be…? No, no…totally impossible. He's just probably going to see someone. A girl, perhaps? Ohhh, whoever she is I envy her. Is she that one wearing the miniskirt? No, I don't think so…to slutty. The other one? Nu-uh too, totally not his type. What is his type anyway?

Crap! What if he sees me with a stupid guy? I'll undoubtedly loose face for him, I'll just be like another desperate girl to him, going to blind dates just to hook up a guy. This is so embarrassing, I wanna hide! But he saw already, and gosh! He's looking at my direction right now. Should I wave to him? But we barely talk, it would be awkward. What should I do? He's not looking away.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

Still looking at me…

"Sir?!"

Unquestionably not paying attention to the waitress…

"SIR!"

Hohoho, I can't help but giggle. He had just been yelled at by the waitress. Hohoho.

Normal POV

"SIR!" the exasperated waitress called out to Eriol one last time in a half screech half yell that made all eyes turn to the door.

Eriol finally came back to reality, and then with a start, he realized that all eyes were turned to their direction. He blushed deeply, realizing how dumb he must've look liked. "I'm sorry, very sorry in fact. What was that you were telling me?" he asked politely, wanting to make up for the foolishness he displayed.

"I'm sorry to, sir." the waitress answered, after all, the customer is always right, and with what she just did, she could've been fired on the spot. "I was about to ask if you had any reservations placed?"

"Ah, yes. I believe it's under the name of Li?"

"Yes, the name is right here, sir." The waitress began to walk and motioned for Eriol to follow, and so he did.

"This is the table. Enjoy dining here." She said before disappearing to the front of the restaurant again.

Eriol was surprised, shock to the bones if it may explain how he's feeling. Not in a million years did he think he would be in a date with Tomoyo! Tomoyo was not doing any better; she was just as surprised and speechless as Eriol was. And so, their position stayed the same, Tomoyo sitting down looking at Eriol with wide eyes, and Eriol standing by the table looking down at Tomoyo with such a confused look.

"Oops, sorry." Their thoughts were stopped momentarily by a man that had accidentally bumped into Eriol.

Tomoyo composed herself first, "Uhm, you should sit. Please." She gently motioned for him to sit down at the vacant chair in front of her, and that was just what he did.

Realizing that they've been staring at each other for such a long time already, Eriol began to speak, "We should order…uhm," and he hesitated a bit, not quite sure what to say. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything's just fine by me, really." Tomoyo answered politely.

Eriol ordered for some salad as appetizers, a soft, light main dish and a small dessert to follow. Tomoyo was quite impressed with what he had ordered, those were the things she liked, and she now thought that she wasn't wrong in liking Eriol at all, he really has such good taste.

"So…is the food I ordered just fine for you? We could still change them if you want." Eriol stated. This was, as he believed, his one and only chance to get close to Daidouji Tomoyo, and he was sure to not screw this up one bit. It was so unfair, he thought. Why does Syaoran get to have I date like her while all he gets for blind dates are such dumb women?

"No, don't bother. I liked all of it," she answered truthfully. Tomoyo smiled, and in just a brief moment, Eriol felt like he was in heaven, and then he knew, that he wanted…and needed to see more of her, more of her smiles, and just plain more of everything about her.

"I'm Hiirigazawa Eriol" he introduced himself.

"And I am Daidouji Tomoyo," she did the same thing, though both knew that the formality was not needed, as they were both in the same school and were very much popular.

One by one, the food that they ordered came, and their conversation started to pick up.

Both determined to keep the other company, not realizing that they were actually doing the same things.

"Daidouji-san, I didn't know that you went to blind dates," Eriol remarked, he was really quite surprised and all the more happy to find out that Tomoyo was his date.

"If it were really up to me, I wouldn't go to blind dates." She answered straightforwardly.

Eriol drank water first before speaking, "So this is your parents' fault then."

Tomoyo giggled lightly, remembering very well that this was the fault of none other than her most cherished friend and cousin, Sakura. "I would also say that a friend had a hand in this."

Hearing those words, Eriol chuckled a bit, "I see…we are then both victims of such situations, though with your popularity at school, I see it highly unnecessary for them to set you up at all."

"I'm flattered that you think so," she remarked happily. "If you must know, I also believe that you don't need blind dates at all too. You have a fan club already; there are enough girls for you there to pick from, any moment you like."

Eriol grinned cheekily at the comment. He had heard that there was a fan club for him from some of his friends, still he just refused to believe it finding the idea very ridiculous, but hearing it from Tomoyo was like such grand news. He can't believe that Tomoyo would know such information, especially when she has a lot of things to think about, like the alarming growth of the number of her suitors. Now why did he know that? Because, secretly, in his heart, he too is having a hand at the increasing number of her suitors, he was one of them, one of the men who were enchanted with the dazzling beauty of Tomoyo.

She just smiled sweetly in return, finding Eriol's personality great and finding Eriol, overall, much charming than she first thought. Now, she had no question why he had such a big, ever-growing fan club, he was such a great guy, and that was all there is to it, no more questions asked, he is a great guy.

Soon enough, they had finished eating everything already. Instead of actually saying goodbye's to each other, as they had planned earlier, the two decided to walk around just continuing to converse with each other.

"Daidouji-san, this might be too soon, but do you mind if I call you 'Tomoyo'?" Eriol asked as they were sitting across each other at a coffee shop they decided to stay in for awhile after going around and tiring their feet.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly, all thoughts of watching Sakura's date vanished from her mind completely, here was her crush, across her at a coffee shop, making her laugh and happy, and now he was asking to call her by her first name! Could the day get any better? "Of course, you may! But, only if I may call you Eriol."

Eriol grinned like a complete fool; he was too overwhelmed with Tomoyo's answer. They've just met a few hours ago, and already they were asking for permission to call the other by their first name! "Yes, you may very much do so."

Then Eriol did something, which was, in Tomoyo's perspective, very much surprising. He reached out and grabbed hold of Tomoyo's hand gently, relishing the feel of their skin against each other. Her hand was every bit as he imagined it to be: smooth and soft. Her small and a bit cold hand even fits perfectly inside Eriol's large and warm one. He blushed, a bit shy with his forwardness, but his blush was nothing compared to the shade of red on Tomoyo's face. Her amethyst eyes wide open and full of confusion but at the same time joy.

"Uhm…" Eriol began awkwardly, not quite sure at what he wanted to say. "You see…I…you…this…." Tomoyo saw that he was fumbling for the right words to say, and so, she squeezed Eriol's hand lightly, and he took it as a sign to continue speaking. "I've been to many dates before, but this…this date with you is so much different than those, I actually enjoyed it very much. And I…I'm very thankful that you made this a special day for me."

Tomoyo blushed even deeper, if it was possible, at his words. Honestly, she believes she could faint any second now. She didn't quite know what to say in response to his words, so she just squeezed his hand even tighter.

"I…I think I like you, Tomoyo." Eriol blurted out, steam coming out of his ears. "If…if you know…you'll have time to spare, I would be more than happy to take you out again."

She just stared blankly at Eriol's hopeful face, and with a start, she realized that he had meant what he said. "I think I like you too." She said suddenly, surprising both herself and Eriol. "And I too, would be happy to spend some time in your company again."

Eriol felt elated by her response, and he began uttering such senseless things, "That's good! No, it's great! Fantastic! I mean, really? Really?! You're sure about that?!"

He was then silenced suddenly by Tomoyo's finger she gently put on his lips, "YES, silly. I'm very much sure!" She then looked abruptly at her watch only to announce that it was almost evening, and that she should get home right now.

Eriol sighed; they were having such a magnificent time. "Of course…I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, but there's no need for you to do that. I'll be fine on my own." Tomoyo smiled reassuringly to Eriol as she stood to head outside. "I'll be waiting for our next date! Bye!"

Just like that, Eriol was left alone at the coffee shop standing with his hand raised from saying goodbye to Tomoyo and a goofy smile still plastered on his face.

OoOoOoOoO

Eriol waited patiently for Syaoran to arrive at their meeting place. They needed to discuss their plan as Li Yelan would surely ask questions that would probably give them out if they didn't prepare for it.

"Sorry, I'm late." Syaoran said when he arrived panting.

"No problem." Eriol found that he was too happy and grateful to Syaoran to be pissed off by just waiting for a few minutes.

Syaoran raised his brow, "You okay? Did something bad happen?"

"I'm fine," Eriol answered calmly, wanting to share his date with Tomoyo later when they are finally out of trouble. "So…what's the plan?"

His brown-haired friend just smirked before divulging his carefully thought out plan to him.

OoOoOoOoO

"You DIDN'T?!" Tomoyo slapped a hand to her forehead with great force.

"We're very sorry, madame. But the two were very elusive, and then the battery gave out suddenly. Please forgive us." The head of Tomoyo's assistants said then bowed immediately, as did all of her subordinates.

Tomoyo sighed heavily. "It's okay. You may leave."

Her room was once again completely silent and empty as all of Tomoyo's assistants left with her order. She lied down on her bed and proceeded to bury her face among the pillows. Why, oh why did she forget to ask Sakura where they would be going?! And why did she also forget to charge the batteries of her video camera?!

Again, she sighed deeply, thinking of the opportunity wasted not having to be able to capture Sakura's date on video. But, the day wasn't all that bad, she got to date Eriol, and as it turns out, he likes her! With that thought in her mind, Tomoyo's mood lightened immediately as a small smile found its way on her lips.

OoOoOoOoO

I finished this one as soon as I can….

So…Review….Review….

Of course, the details of SS date will be for the next chapter….so for now…again thank you very much for the continuous reviews, alerts and favs…!!

Just keep sending them…REVIEW….


End file.
